


Mirroring Souls

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dopplegangers, F/M, OFC - Freeform, Past Loves, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Lila Peterson was abandoned as a baby and could never find anything about her family. She only knew her mother’s name. After working a case with Dean Winchester, she finds herself face to face with someone who may be able to help her find the missing pieces and move forward with the man she loves.





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Mirroring Souls Chapter One**

**  
**Lila Peterson loved cases like this. Easy salt and burn. Usually a day or two. She especially loved these cases because it meant working alone with Dean Winchester. **  
**

Dean’s younger brother, Sam, usually stayed at the bunker when it was a case as simple as this one. The work was done before they were called. Unfortunately, Keith Giles was too old to do what needed to be done himself. The ghost of an old resident at his retirement home was haunting the staff. One by one, people were found dead, all suffocated. Keith figured out that several of the staff had killed this woman after her daughter promised them a cut from the estate. He was confined to a wheelchair and unable to burn the body or look for an anchor, so he called on the Winchesters.

“I really appreciate you kids coming out here to help an old man.” Keith looked at Dean. “Your father would be proud of the man you’ve become. He’d also tell you to marry this pretty little thing before someone else snatches her away!”

Lila felt her cheeks blush but only smiled. “Mr. Giles, Dean’s my best friend. There’s nothing romantic between us.”

“You keep telling yourselves that.” He winked at Dean. “Bring little Sammy to see me. The last time I saw him he was ten, a tiny little thing, and bald! Didn’t you two make a bet and he had to shave his head….”

Dean chuckled at the memory. “He hated me for that”

“Sam was bald?!” Lila asked. “Tell me there’s pictures somewhere!”

“Maybe in one of the old boxes from Bobby’s we haven’t looked through.” They spent a few minutes with Keith before Dean said they needed to get to their room and rest for the drive the next day.

“I like him.” Lila smiled at Dean as they left his room. “He has amazing stories.”

Dean looked at her for a minutes and nodded. “You really do enjoy hearing stories about the old days, don’t you?”

“Not all hunters had the advantages we do.” She reminded him as she pulled her blonde hair into a loose knot at the back of her neck. “Keith had stories about other things…” She stopped suddenly. “I just got this really weird feeling.”

“You okay?” Dean asked. “Is it…”

“I feel like we need to go down this hall.” Lila grabbed his hand. “I know this is super crazy and your spidey senses are going to go into overdrive, but it’s not…trust me, Dean.”

“Yeah, okay.” He followed her to the end of the hallway before a nurse appeared. She froze and stared at Lila in shock.

“You came.”

“What?”

“You are Lila Peterson, aren’t you?” The nurse looked at Dean. “Oh my..”

“How do you know my name?” Lila squeezed Dean’s hand.

The nurse took a second to recover and then smiled. “Your great Aunt Lila has been waiting for you for a long time. We’ve put ads in the papers and we’ve hired detectives…”

“My aunt?” Lila looked at Dean. “I don’t understand. This has to be a mistake. I don’t have any family.”

“Why are you here then?” The nurse looked confused. “You’re Lila Peterson.”

“I am, but I..”

Dean spoke for her. “Lila was left in a church when she was a baby. The only information left with her was her name and that her mother died giving birth to her. Her father died before she was born and his name was never given.”

“Your mother was Francesca?” The nurse asked.

Lila stared, shocked. “Y…yes. My mom’s name was Francesca.”

“We were here visiting an old friend of my family’s.” Dean explained. “Lila felt like we needed to come down this hall though.”

The nurse smiled. “Everything happens for a reason.”

“I’ve never had family. They looked but they couldn’t find anyone.” Lila explained. “I looked…”

The nurse understood. “Your Aunt Lila will have answers.”

~*~

Dean insisted on going with her, but Lila asked him to wait outside the room. “Just for now.”

“You’re right. My senses are tingling.” Dean looked into her eyes. “What if this is some kind of trap? What if it’s a trick?”

“What if my only chance to meet family is behind that door?” Lila asked. “Dean, I know nothing about my family. There’s a chance that this is a trick and you’ll have to pull my ass out of the fire, but there’s a chance this woman is my aunt and can tell me about my family.”

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’ll be right here. I’m going to call Sam and have him…”

Lila kissed his cheek without thinking. “Thank you. I won’t be long.”

~*~

“Sam, this could be…”

“There was a Lila Peterson born in 1902.” Sam told his brother. “She was born in San Francisco.”

“Lila was abandoned near San Francisco.” Dean sighed. “Okay, so she’s named for this woman, if this woman…”

“Francesca Peterson was born in Ross, California. She died June 19, 1980 outside of San Quintin prison.” Sam was quiet for a moment and Dean heard his fingers on the keyboard. “Lila was found in a church a few miles from the church. There was a note with Lila’s name, her mother’s name…They checked the records but no one fitting her mother’s description visited the prison, and no one signed in with that name at any point in time…”

“San Quintin is about half an hour from San Fran? Ross is what, ten, fifteen minutes?”

“The Petersons owned several small businesses and real estate in and around San Francisco. They owned several shops on one street but people had no idea until the late twenties. Lila-the aunt, I think-lost her parents, sisters, and brother in a house fire. She sold everything except for a bookstore. Her son and granddaughter are now running it.”

“1902? So she’s like…”  
  
“116.” Sam said. “According to everything I see here, Lila Peterson lived in San Francisco until 1927. She moved north to Ross with several nieces and nephews. Her niece, Monica, was our Lila’s grandmother.”

“It checks out?”

“Yeah, Dean. This checks out so far. “I’m positive this is a relative of Lila’s.”

“Damn.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m going to give her some time.”

“You’re not going to bust in there and ask questions?” Sam was surprised. “You’re not going to test her and make sure…”  
  
“Lila’s smart. She’s learned from the best.” Dean said. “I may listen at the door…”

“Dude, you’re so obvious.”

“Dude, you have no idea what you’re talking about and I thought we agreed not to bring up that drunken conversation.”

Sam chuckled. “You told me not to bring it up. I never agreed. Anyway, let Lila talk to the lady. Let her ask questions about her family. Lila’s always had the same hole I did before Mom came back. It’s always been bigger though. Lila knows nothing about where she came from.”

“I’ll back off.” Dean promised. “I’ll stay outside the door though. Just in case.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Let me know when you get on the road.”

“Sure thing.” Dean hung up and moved next to the door. He wanted to believe that this was a happy coincidence, but in their lives, things like this just didn’t happen. He leaned against the wall and hoped that maybe Lila would get answers to questions she’d had her entire life. Dean also selfishly wondered if this would help break down some of her walls and possibly give him a chance to show her that he could be the man she claimed she wanted but would never find.

~*~

“She’s going to be so excited to see you.” The nurse told her. “Miss Lila talked about finding you for a long time before we could finally do it. The old director didn’t like families to come in and visit. He did everything he could to discourage it. Mrs. Smith changed all that when she took over.”

Lila noticed immediately that the room was different than the others. The furniture was old fashioned, early twentieth century. It was all still in beautiful condition in soft shades of pink and darker burgundy. Gold accents and angels pulled her in further.

“This all belonged to my sister, Grace.” A voice spoke from a chair in the corner of the room. Lila looked up to see a very small, frail woman sitting by a window. “Grace was quite a bit older than me. She was also your great grandmother.”

“My great grandmother?”

“You’re my darling Francesca’s little baby, aren’t you?”

Lila walked to her and kneeled. “My mother’s name was Francesca but I never knew her. I was left at a church when I was born. My mother was found miles away…”

“She’d visited your father. He upset her something terrible. She’d broken away from the family though and no one would acknowledge her as one of us. When I tried, I was ignored.” The old lady looked up and smiled. “My darling, it’s like looking in a mirror.” The bright violet colored eyes staring back at Lila were twinkling. “You know, only 600 or so people in the world have violet eyes. My mother told me it was an asset I’d have to use when looking for a husband.”

“I…I wondered about my eyes.” Lila admitted. “My mother….”

“Francesca had blue eyes. I don’t know about your father. I met him once. He was a nice man. He was involved with something that…well, he was a good man and was put in prison when he shouldn’t have been.”

“My father was in prison?” Lila felt ill. “Why?”

“Your father helped people. He just got caught in a situation that he couldn’t get out of. The family didn’t understand and turned their backs on your poor mother. I didn’t know until it was too late or I could have helped them.” Aunt Lila sighed. “The life your parents choose was very similar to a life I once might have lived.”

Lila noticed the nurse was gone. She wanted to ask but was scared to say the words. Finally she closed her eyes and spoke quickly. “Were my parents involved with hunting?”

Aunt Lila’s eyes widened. “Child, tell me you haven’t gotten into that life! It’s a lonely life that sometimes isn’t too long.”

“You’ve managed to survive.” Lila smiled.

“My parents and siblings were killed. I took my nieces and nephews and left the city. My father, his father, his father before him, were all hunters. None of my siblings knew, because Father wanted to keep us out of it, but I learned the truth when another hunter showed up at our house one night. He was hurt after a fight with a vampire. He’d killed the creature, but he took one hell of a beating. My father took him in, told all of us he was a business partner from Illinois, but eventually I learned the truth.” Aunt Lila’s smile grew. “He told me everything while I was taking care of him.”

“He? Your father or the man?”

“Go to the desk over there. Open the top drawer. There’s several picture frames. The picture on top is of my one true love.”

As Lila walked to the desk, the door opened. She retrieved the picture as Aunt Lila made a sound.

“Dean?”

“You mentioned me?” He asked Lila.

Lila stared at the picture and then looked at her friend. She shook her head and turned the picture for Dean to see.

“That’s…that man looks like me.”

“You’re not Dean Winchester?”

Dean looked at Aunt Lila, worried his words may upset her. “My name is Dean Winchester, but that’s not me in the picture. I was born in 1979….”

“That photograph was taken in 1920. I was eighteen. Dean was twenty.” Aunt Lila looked at her younger namesake. “Dear, there’s more photographs you need to see.”

Lila could only nod, still shocked by the resemblance Dean bore to a man who lived decades before him. She grabbed the photographs and moved back next to her aunt. She looked at the picture on top and gasped.

“Who is this?” Lila asked in a whisper. “She looks exactly like me.”

Aunt Lila smiled. “Lila, that’s me when I was younger.”

~*~

The nurse came back and asked them to leave for the day. Lila didn’t think about it and promised to return the next day. Dean managed to sneak pictures of the photographs and sent them to Sam.

“What the hell is going on, Dean?” Lila asked once they were in the Impala. “That’s my aunt and I look exactly like her when she was younger. She even has..”

“Your eye color. I noticed that right away.” Dean shook his head. “I’m trying to process the man with my name and face your aunt was apparently involved with.”

“That’s a little freaky too.”

“You think?” Dean asked. “What the hell did we wander into here, Sweetheart?”

Lila shook her head. “I don’t know. I…I’m sorry I told her we’d come back but I need answers. We need answers. What if that Dean Winchester is a relative? Didn’t you say that John once told you that there were a few Deans on both sides of your family?”

“I’m pretty sure I was named for my grandmother Deanna, but Dad said he had uncles and cousins named Dean. He said Mom didn’t realize that and he didn’t say anything.” Dean started the car. “I’ll call Sam when we get back to the room. We’ve got to see what we can find out before we go back tomorrow.”

“I have this strange feeling about all of this.”

“So do I, but we’ll figure it out.” Dean touched her hand and gently squeezed it. “We’ll figure it all out.”

He stopped at a drive thru on the way to their room. Lila was surprised when he didn’t stop for beer. She’d noticed that Dean was drinking less often. It occurred to her to say something encouraging, but she didn’t want to start an unnecessary argument.

“What?” He asked her as they ate their burgers and fries.

“Hmm?”

“You get this look sometimes. You want to say something but you aren’t sure you should. Lila, you can say anything you want to me. What is it?”

“I just noticed you aren’t drinking as much as you use to.”

“I made a promise to myself to cut back.” Dean said. “I got drunk with Sam a couple of months back and I ended up telling him things I swore I’d never tell anyone.”

“So you stopped drinking to keep it from happening again?”

Dean nodded. “Something like that. I’ve really only been drunk six, seven times in the last ten years. I just have a high tolerance. I stopped drinking because three of those times were in one week. I needed to forget something. I needed to escape. I might have done something that I’d regret had I not.”

Lila didn’t press. “It’s nice not spending every evening in a bar. I don’t mind sometimes, but it gets old.”

“Yeah, it does. It’s just been the norm for so long, I needed to find a way to break that habit.” Dean grabbed his phone. “I’m calling Sam.”

“I’m going to take a shower before we get started.” Lila grabbed everything she needed and disappeared into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she emerged, fresh and relaxed, and saw Dean staring at the computer screen. “What is it?”

“Dean Winchester was born in 1901. He lived in Illinois for the first sixteen years of his life and then left home, he came home twice before moving to California. He worked in a bookstore owned by your family, and then disappeared in 1927.” Dean took a deep breath and turned his screen around. “He and one Miss Lila Peterson were engaged to be married when he disappeared. Lila’s parents, three sisters, two brother in laws, and brother were brutally murdered. Sam and I suspect werewolves. We’ve killed a few in San Francisco over the years. They seem to like it there.”

“We’re close enough to San Francisco, we could go and check things out.”

“Sam’s on his way. He called Mom, Cas, and Jack insisted on coming. We need to talk to Lila…”

“My parents were hunters.” She told him.

“The Petersons were legacies.” Dean told her. “Your father might have been one also.”

Lila looked at him, shocked. “Legacies? Men of Letters?”

“Sam checked once we had names….”

“We’ve looked for information about me before! Charlie spent months…” Lila shivered. “Something feels very wrong and very right about all of this.”

“I know.” Dean stood up and gently rubbed her arms. “You okay?”

“I’m processing.” Lila looked up and saw the concern in his eyes. “My family were hunters and apparently in the Men of Letters.”

“That would explain Mick and Ketch’s interest in you.” Dean commented dryly.

Lila bit her lips. “You and Sam kind of already made me a Woman of Letters before any of this though.”

  
Dean smiled. “You kind of earned it.”

“Were you able to find anything else out about my family?”

“Your family was wealthy. Aunt Lila still is. The rest of the family is spread out. Lila gave each of her nieces and nephews money. Your grandmother invested hers in a hotel in Washington state. She died in 1994. Your grandfather died in 1999.”

“I kind of figured. Aunt Lila is 116 years old. I suspect she’s got a charm or some major mojo working for her.”

Dean nodded. “I was thinking the same thing. She’s not hurting anyone, from what I can tell, so I’m not going to press her to find out her secret. We may have to press for information about Dean. According to Sam, he was Dad’s great uncle.”

“Wow,” Lila shivered again. Dean noticed and once again rubbed her arms. “Your great uncle and my great aunt were in love.”

“Yeah. Talk about….” His phone rang. “Yeah….You are alive, huh?….I’m sure you just happen to be in Fresno.” Dean shook his head. “Not tonight. I’ll call you tomorrow.” He was growing frustrated. “Damn it, Rowena, it’s been a long day. Lila needs some sleep and I don’t want to listen to you whine about this or that. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Rowena just called and you didn’t have her come to us immediately?” Lila was shocked.

“You need to get some rest. I’m exhausted and I know you’ve slept less than I have.” Dean looked toward the king they’d been sharing. Lila had been hunting with the Winchesters for years. For some reason, she’d always shared a bed with Dean. It wasn’t anything they thought about. When they hunted alone, it made sense to get one bed to save money. “I can sleep on the floor.”

Lila was looking for something in her bag and stopped. “Why would you do that?”

“I…don’t know.”

“Are you weirded out that our relatives had a relationship?” Lila asked him quietly. “It’s surprising, but it shouldn’t change anything between us. We’ve been friends for a long time…”

This was his moment. Dean could tell Lila the truth. He could tell her that one day he woke up and realized that she was the woman he wanted to spend his life with. He was the woman he saw himself having kids with. Lila was the woman Dean Winchester had waited his entire life for.

“I…I just…” Dean paused. “Can we forget I said anything?”

“Dean?”

“Please, Lila?” He pleaded with his eyes. “Please.”

Lila stared at him, suddenly curious if there was any truth behind Sam’s teasing. “Dean, maybe we should talk…”

“Nothing to talk about, Sweetheart.” Dean was gathering his things for a shower. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Dean?”

He stopped before he entered the bathroom and smiled at her. “Lila, you’re right. We probably should talk. I don’t think tonight is the right time for it. Let’s figure all this other stuff out and then we’ll talk. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” She softly smiled back. “I’ll find something on the TV.”

“Sounds good.”

Lila was half asleep when Dean got into the bed thirty minutes later. Without thinking, she rolled toward him. Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her head was on his chest and when he was sure she was asleep, he kissed the top of her head.

“Goodnight, Sweetheart.” Dean whispered. Lila didn’t stir, but she was aware of the kiss. She was aware of how tight he held her, and she knew that she needed to tell him how she felt before things went too far.

~*~

Aunt Lila was dressed in a very pretty purple dress the next day. Her long gray hair was pulled into a perfect bun, and she was very excited when they arrived.

“You must be related to my Dean.” Aunt Lila looked at Dean. “It was such a shock to an old woman to see the face of a man who disappeared ninety one years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean sat next to her and took one of her small, frail hands in his. “I didn’t mean to upset you…”

“Oh, you didn’t upset me. Who would be upset by such a handsome man coming into her room?” Aunt Lila looked at her niece. “I think it’s quite amazing that you and Dean-I can’t believe you share his name and face!-are together so many years later.”

“We aren’t together.” Lila sat down next to Dean. “Dean is one of my best friends. We hunt together. We live together..”

“We actually live in the Men of Letters bunker in Kansas.” Dean said. He’d hoped Aunt Lila may have something to say about that.

“You’re living there?” Aunt Lila’s eyes widened. “My father told me stories about it. My Dean was…well, his father told him that it was time for him to step up. He’d been trained, of course, and he knew what was expected. He’d walked away from all of that for several years though. We’d planned on leaving it all behind but that didn’t happen.”

“What do you mean?” Lila asked. “You were going to run away?”

“Dean knew of a cabin in Canada. An old friend of his father’s left it to him. George never wanted Henry to know that he’d left it for Dean. Henry would have demanded that his son hand it over. For the cause.”

“You were going to live in Canada and leave hunting and the Men of Letters behind, weren’t you?”

Aunt Lila nodded. “We suspected that we’d never completely be able to get out, but we were hoping to put some distance between us and San Francisco. Dean knew he had to go though. For a little while anyway. When he left, he promised he’d find us a small house in Kansas. We weren’t married but we didn’t care. Honestly, I’m not sure we were going to get married. It was a very scandalous thought for that day, but I didn’t think I needed a piece of paper or a service in front of a bunch of my parents’ friends in order to live my life with the man I loved. Anyway, a week went by and I heard nothing. Two weeks turned into a month. A month turned into three. One day, several men came knocking.” Aunt Lila’s eyes turned watery. “Dean had never made it to the bunker.”

“He disappeared between San Francisco and Kansas?” Lila asked.

“We don’t know, really. Some said he never left the city. My mother learned of our plans from my diary and said that he had probably gone to Canada without me. My father and I were the only ones convinced that something terrible happened. Father and a few others were looking into it when he was killed.”

“I read about the murders. My brother and I suspect werewolves.”

“You and your brother are very smart. San Francisco attracts it’s fair amount of monsters. Werewolves were among the first monsters to move in.” Aunt Lila pointed to her desk. “Lila, there’s a hidden compartment. There’s some journals I think may help you.”

Lila walked to the desk and Dean looked at Aunt Lila. “We really want to understand all of this. Lila had no idea you were here. We’re doppelgangers for relatives we didn’t know existed. I need to know what happened to the Dean Winchester you knew.”

Aunt Lila stared into Dean’s green eyes. “You’re so much like him. I don’t believe in coincidences. The two of you look like us, I suspect you’re both a lot like us. You’re certainly as in love with each others…”

“We’re friends.” Dean told her.

“Many start with less than that,” Aunt Lila patted his hand. “There is a way you and Lila could know everything.”

Lila rejoined them. “How?”

“I remember a good bit, but I’m an old lady. I don’t remember it all. I know there are spells though. Doppelganger spells. You would have something of mine, you would have something of Dean’s. You’d travel subconsciously back in time.” She explained several spells she’d learned about in the old journals and grimoires she’d gathered over the years.

“There’s got to be a downside to all of this.” Dean said.

“You have to stay alive.” Aunt Lila said. “You would both learn pieces of what happened. The memories would come to you the longer you’re there. These two books have the spells.”

“We’ll look into this.” Dean saw Lila’s face. “What?”

“You’d do this?”

Dean nodded. “I think we have to.”

Dean’s phone rang and he stepped outside the room. Aunt Lila smiled at her niece. “I like him.”

“Do you?”

“I see my Dean, but I see something else. That man has weathered a lot of storms, has he not?”

“More than any one person should have to.” Lila answered. “Dean and his brother have saved the world more than once. They’ve been through the ringer a few thousand times.” Lila bit her lip. “Aunt Lila, Dean’s died. Several times.”  
  
“I’m not surprised, dear girl.”  
  
“He went to hell. He was tortured, horribly.”

Aunt Lila nodded. “I sensed that he’d been through a lot. He’s very protective of those he cares about.”

Lila smiled. “Sometimes annoying so.”

“He’s very special.”

Dean rejoined them. “Mom and Cas made it into town. Sam and Jack will be here around nine tonight.”

Lila smiled. “Dean’s mother is a hunter. Cas is Dean’s best friend.”

“Who are Sam and Jack?”

“Sam is Dean’s younger brother. Jack is Castiel’s adopted son.” Lila knew they’d have to explain the angel and nephilim once they arrived.

“Will they be able to help you with this?”

Dean nodded. “I think they’d all prefer to be here. Safety in numbers.”

Aunt Lila nodded. “I’d like to be there too.”

“Wh…what?”

“I’m not a prisoner, Dear. I can come and go as I please.” Aunt Lila smiled. “Dean, can you go and find Nancy. She’ll help me pack. Lila, there’s a house in San Francisco we can go to. My granddaughter has kept it up for me. I told her that no one was to live there but I wanted it ready.”

“You want to go to San Francisco?” Lila asked.

Aunt Lila nodded. “I think I’d like to go home one last time before I die.”

~*~

“This is crazy, Dude.” Sam looked at his brother. “I know it’s weird, but do you and Lila really need to do this? Do you really need to know…”

“Yeah,” Dean couldn’t explain it. He had a feeling Lila couldn’t either. “We need to do this.”

Aunt Lila, now in her motorized wheelchair, entered the room. “Is everything ready?”

“Just about.” Sam saw his brother looking at pictures of Aunt Lila. He was trying not to think about the fact that his brother and their friend were doppelgangers. There was so much about this that bothered him.

“Sam, you’re weary.” Aunt Lila smiled at him. “I sensed that immediately.”

“Doppelgangers lore goes back centuries. Most of it isn’t good.” Sam saw Dean’s glare. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You are correct. Doppelgangers are known to be evil in many cases. This situation is a bit different. In some stories, when someone comes face to face with their doppelganger, it’s certain death. I’m 116 years old. At some point, my good luck will run out. If it was a true death omen, I probably wouldn’t have lived through the night.”

“I believe Miss Peterson makes a very good point.” Mary said as she entered. “Cas and Jack have gone on a supply run. Lila is walking in the gardens.”

“I suspected she might.” Aunt Lila smiled. “Her mother loved flowers. After I took the kids and left San Francisco, I only kept this house and the bookstore. We returned the week before Thanksgiving and stayed until after the New Year, at least until the children were older and attended school. Until they were in high school, I hired tutors. I was paranoid. I wanted to keep them safe.” Lila looked around. “This was a my mother’s grandparents’ home. After my grandfather died, Grandmother lived with us. No one could let go of the house though.”

“It’s stunning.” Mary told her.

Aunt Lila smiled at her before turning her attention to Sam. “My father studied doppelgangers. One of his journals was filled entirely with everything he’d been able to learn. Of course, he didn’t have the internet or cellular phones. His circle of hunters and contacts was much smaller than what I imagine you all have.”

“Doppelgangers are sometimes a way to undo past mistakes.” Mary added. “My parents and I came across a young man once who was the splitting image of his great grandfather. We learned the great grandfather wrongly accused someone of murder. His great grandson was being haunted by the spirit of the men arrested, tried, and hung. We helped him prove his innocence and pieced together what happen. Of course, it didn’t change what happened, but it brought a little peace to everyone involved.”

“Lila and I might need to fix something?” Dean asked.

Aunt Lila closed her eyes. “I can’t imagine anything we did…”

Lila entered the room, her face flushed. She was visibly upset. Dean noticed right away. “Sweetheart?”

“Brad called again.”

“Brad?” Aunt Lila asked.

“My ex.” Lila explained. “We hunted together until I met Dean and Sam. Brad and I just grew apart.”

Aunt Lila nodded. “It does happen, dear.”

Cas and Jack joined them. Aunt Lila tensed a little, but Dean’s hand on her shoulder eased her fears.

“We should be good for a few days.” Jack commented. “I found nougats.”

“Nougats?” Aunt Lila asked.

“His first meal was candy.” Lila explained. She rubbed her temples. “I need a minute.”

Lila ran back to the gardens and looked around for a place to hide for a few minutes. She turned to go back to a place she found earlier.

Dean was suddenly in front of her.

“Lila, what did he say?”

“The usual.” Lila fought tears. “Accused me of sleeping with you. Sleeping with Sam.”

“That son of a bitch didn’t deserve you.” Dean grew angry. “It’s also been six years. It’s none of his damn business who you’re with…”

“I told him that. Again.” Lila took a deep breath. “He said he saw us in Fresno. He said we looked too close and comfortable to just be friends.”

Dean made a face. “How long we been hunting together? We live together. We see each other almost everyday. Of course we’re close and comfortable with each other.”

“He brought up the motel in Jasper.” Lila whispered.

“You two were over by then. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lila nodded. “I know that, but he doesn’t seem to understand that.” Her eyes dropped and Dean lifted her chin. “Dean?”

“That night was pretty amazing, Lila.” Dean’s tongue darted over his bottom lip before he bit down slightly with his teeth. “I think about that night. A lot.”

“It was five years ago.” He’d never mentioned it to her. Dean barely acknowledged it. “I was sure you’d forgotten.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t forgot it.” He surprised her by leaning in. “I don’t want to forgot it.” His lips met hers, surprising her. His hands moved to pull her closer. “Sweetheart, there’s so much I need to say to you…”

“Dean, Lila? It’s time.” Sam’s voice called out.

Dean pulled behind the tall fountain. “Sweetheart, when we finish this, we’re going to talk. I’ve wasted too much time.”

“We’ve wasted too much time.” Lila corrected him. “I have just as much to say to you.”

“Not yet.” Dean kissed her one last time. “We’ve got a job here. This job is more personal.”

Lila smiled as he took her hand and led her inside. She saw all eyes on them as they entered and the smiles from Mary and Aunt Lila.

“I’ve found a spell that I feel comfortable with.” Sam explained. “We’ve got an old necklace of Aunt Lila’s her Dean gave her and a handkerchief she gave her Dean. You’ll be put into deep trances and will be sent back to late 1926. Just a couple of months before everything happened.”

Dean was checking his gun and handed a knife over to Lila. Mary shook her head. “None of that will go back with you, Dean. You and Lila will wake up in the past, as yourselves, but nothing from this time will go with you.”

Lila walked to Aunt Lila and kneeled in front of her. “Is there anything you want me to do while I’m there?” Aunt Lila leaned in and whispered something to her. Lila smiled and nodded. “I can do that.” She kissed her cheek. “Sam said this will only be a matter of minutes.”

“You’ll be back before you know it.” Aunt Lila touched her cheek. “I hope you enjoy the roaring twenties.”

“You ready?” Dean asked.

“I think so.” Lila sat across from him. She took the necklace from Sam and then took Dean’s hand. He winked at her. “I got you, Lila.”

“Close your eyes and relax.” Sam told them. “Take three deep breaths. Concentrate on the date October 21, 1926. Focus all your thoughts on that date.” He took a deep breath and started the incantation. “Doppelgangers hoc anno ad opus redire sine timore iter. Doppelgangers hac nocte iter opus est, ut prima luce lucem primus.”

Lila listened the words. She felt herself falling. She was still holding Dean’s hand, but she felt like he was slipping away from her.

“Doppelgangers hoc anno ad opus redire sine timore iter. Doppelgangers hac nocte iter opus est, ut prima luce lucem primus.”

Dean felt sick to his stomach. He felt like he was spinning. He squeezed her hand but suddenly she wasn’t there. He was alone.

He sat up and noticed the small bedroom. Dean looked around and realized that he was no longer in Aunt Lila’s home in San Francisco.

He heard music down the hall and listened. He knew the tune. Dean rushed to the window and looked outside. The cars, the people, the buildings….

Dean Winchester was in 1926.


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Mirroring Souls Chapter Two**

Lila rolled over and sat up. She looked around and noticed the room was huge. Very feminine, very expensive furniture and decor were all around her.

“Miss Lila! You’ve been sleeping later and later everyday!” A woman entered the room. Lila stared at her for a moment and suddenly knew her. Margaret. She was the daughter of her mother’s family’s old maid. Susanna was old and sick, but Margaret was the youngest of fourteen children and Lila’s personal maid. She was Lila’s best friend, really.

“Where’s Mother?” Lila asked.

“She and your father went for a walk this morning. They were both quite upset after last night.” Margaret looked at her. “Dexter’s appearance at your engagement party is sure to cause gossip.”

Lila’s mouth dropped open. More memories flooded back to her. “Dexter….”

“Mrs. Sheppard told your mother that Dexter was supposed to marry a girl from New York, but her father refused to agree to it. The girl was only sixteen and terrified of Dexter.”

“I’m not terribly shocked by that. Dexter scared me. My parents believed he was the best choice for me for a very long time.”

Margaret smiled. “Of course, they had no idea that Mr. Winchester would come along.”

Lila smiled back. “Dean is amazing, isn’t he?”

“I believe he handled himself very well last night.” Margaret commented. “He kept his temper under control. After what happened the last time they saw each other….”

“Please, Margaret. Let’s not discuss that.” Lila slowly got out of bed. “I have plans this afternoon.”

“You’re going to the  San Francisco Society of Women Artists tea?” Margaret asked.

Lila nodded. “Of course, I am. I have to. We’re having a gala to showcase our works on Saturday and there’s still a lot to discuss.”

Margaret nodded. “What would you like to wear?”  
  
Lila walked to her closet. She a bright salmon colored dress and smiled. “This.”

“Your mother hates that dress!”

“And I love it!” It wasn’t the type of flapper dress Lila pictured. The hem went to what she imagined was her knees. The waist looked low. The bottom of the dress was beaded with lace. The shoulders were as close to a tank top style as Lila imagined she’d see in the 20s, with a flower the same color as the dress on one shoulder. “This is amazing.”

“It does look fantastic on you.” Margaret smiled. “Mr. Winchester seems to appreciate it.”

“He does.” Lila smiled. She noticed that her normally long wavy hair was cut into a bob. “Wow,” She whispered.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.” Lila smiled. “I need to get dressed.”

There was a knock on the door and a young girl appeared. “Aunt Lila, Mr. Winchester is here.”

“I’ll be right there.” Lila’s heart pounded. She wanted to see Dean more than ever. She needed to know that he was okay.

~*~

Dean knew he looked good in the well tailored suit. He knew his brother would make fun of him if he ever saw him, but he didn’t care. Dean liked the twenties so far but he wasn’t there to enjoy himself. He and Lila were there for answers.

“Don’t you look dashing?”

Dean turned to see Lila descending down the winding staircase wearing the bright colored dress. His eyes noticed her legs, her hair cut in the bob, and he smiled.

“You look amazing.” Dean’s hands went to her waist without thinking. “You look…”

“We have to be careful. We can’t get too handsy, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “I know. People are already talking about some party from last night.” He looked a little freaked out. “I remember every detail but…”

“We weren’t there. They were.” Lila looked around. “I don’t know where to begin.”

“You have a party or something today?”

“A luncheon or a tea with the art society. It should take about three hours.”

Dean nodded. “Want to go to dinner and a movie?”

“That was their code for drinks at the speakeasy, wasn’t it?”

“I always wondered what those places were like.” Dean smiled. “How does that sound?”

“I think it sounds like fun and I think that it would be a good place to start looking for some answers. I have a feeling there’s a lot of people there and a lot of memories that will come back to us.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, or we could actually go to dinner and then back to my room.”

“Dean,” Lila was surprised when he pulled her into a dark corner. “What if…”

“I know we shouldn’t. Not yet…I just don’t want to be without you anymore.” Dean kissed her passionately. “I don’t want to leave you to go meet….”

“Meet who?”

“My great grandfather. My grandfather is with him.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s about the Men of Letters and apparently you aren’t supposed to know anything.”

“You’ll tell me. You tell me everything.”

Dean chuckled and then stopped. “We’re thinking like them…”

“Yeah, we are.”

He kissed her one last time. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

~*~

Sam looked at his watch. “It’s been a minute.”

“They’re fine.” Mary patted his shoulder. “They’re perfectly…”

“At this point, they’ve lived days there.” Sam said. Time is different..”

Aunt Lila spoke. “Sam, if they haven’t come back on their own after half an hour, maybe you should start to worry.”

Cas agreed. “Dean and Lila will be fine. We will be able to pull them out if we need to.”

Jack looked at Aunt Lila and seemed nervous but asked if she’d like to see the gardens.

“Young man, I think that’s the nicest offer I’ve had in years.”

Mary watched them leave and looked at her son. “Try not to panic, Sam. I’m worried also, but I trust that this is going to work out. Your brother and Lila are good at what they do. They’ll figure this out and come back to us.”

~*~

Lila smiled when Dean kissed her cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

“I love mistletoe.” He wrapped his arms around her. “We’ve been here for awhile and I don’t feel like we are any closer to finding out the real reason we’re here.”

“We know about the Men of Letters. I know tons about my family.” Lila bit her lip. “We have to hang on a few more weeks until….”

“The disappearance.” Dean took a deep breath. “We can’t change that, Lila. It happened and changing it could be really bad…”

“I know.” Lila sighed. “Within the next few weeks, everything starts to happen….”

“Let me in!” The voice was loud, slurred, and angry. “Let me in! Lila! Lila, I know you’re in there!”

“What’s he doing here?” Lila asked. Dexter Collins the fourth seemed to show up every few days to start trouble. More than once, Dean had taken extreme pleasure in punching him. Lila knew they had to keep that from happening on that night. Her entire family, included the children, were present.

“Margaret, take the children,” someone said calmly. Lila took Dean’s hand and tried to send him calming vibes. He was shaking. Dean hated this man even more than Lila. She suspected there were a few secrets that were kept in the twenties.

“Hey, Doll.” Dexter took a long swig from a solid gold flask. “Merry Christmas. I got you a present.”

“Dexter, you and Lila haven’t courted in six years. Please leave before I have to ring the authorities.”

“It’s too late. I already did.” Lila’s great grandmother-Mother to Aunt Lila-stood tall and proud next to her husband. “Dexter, you disgrace yourself and your family. Take this shameful behavior somewhere else!”

“Is that anyway to treat your future son in law?” Dexter walked over to Lila. “Winchester, I’ll give you a dime to go and wash my car…”

“Dexter, leave. Please.” Lila pleaded. “You aren’t welcomed here. I ended things with you long before Dean come into my life. You’re a disgusting, vile man and I want nothing to do with you.”

“Is that right?” Dexter asked. “I’m disgusting and vile? You’re blind to what’s next to you. Dean is the disgusting one. He’s the real monster here!”

“Dexter, the police will arrive any minute. I’ll have you charged with trespassing.” Lila’s great grandfather and Dean shared a look. It was obvious that there was a huge secret. Lila knew then what the missing link was.

“I’m not going anywhere without Lila. Sweet, pretty Lila with the lilac colored eyes. You know that people say she’s a witch.”

“What people?” Lila asked.

“No one! No one says that!” Dean exploded. “Collins, I’ve had it with you. If you come around the Peterson’s again, you’ll regret it!”

“Will I? What are you going to do?”

Dean pushed him against the wall. His voice dropped low, but Lila heard his words.

“I will find you when you least expect it and I will end you. I will rip you apart from head to toe…”

“Are you going to use your teeth?” Dexter asked.

Dean started to say something but there was a knock at the door. Two uniformed officers entered and took Dexter into custody. He tried to fight them. He told them Dean threatened him. One of the officers shrugged. “If you were messing with my lady six years after she gave you the boot, I’d threaten you too.”

Once he was gone, Lila turned and ran outside. The gardens were lovely but not as big or beautiful as the house their family sat waiting for them.

“Lila, where are you?” Dean called to her. “Lila, please!”

She ran deeper through the rows of flowers and thought she’d gotten away from him, but he stepped in front of her just as she thought she was clear.

“Leave me alone!”

“Sweetheart, I…”

“I get it. There’s a secret. My great grandfather knows. Lila never did. It’s the missing link to your disappearance, isn’t it?”

Dean nodded. “I think so. I can’t tell you, Lila. It’ll change things.”

“I know.”

“He called a witch. She’ll be here tomorrow. The old man said there’s a spell that can be used to fix this. I don’t believe that, but the witch may have even more answers.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Her name is Rowena.”

~*~

“How did you find us?” Sam asked.

“I did a simple locator spell. I was quite surprised to find you here.” Rowena looked around. “I haven’t been here since 1906. It was just before the earthquake.”

“What do you want?” Sam asked.

Rowena grew serious. “I made a promise and you of all people know that I do keep promises.”

“You have kept a few.” Sam could admit that Rowena had come through for them more than once.

“Where’s Lila Peterson? The original Lila Peterson.”

“How did you….”

“I knew your great uncle Dean. He was very charming. Very handsome.”

“Dean looks exactly like him.”

“He does, but he lacks the same class and manners. Your great grandmother instilled manners into her children…”

“You knew them? How?”

Rowena sighed. “I was called upon to help rid Dean of a problem. I knew there was no way to help but Mr. Peterson was convinced I could….”

“You?!”  
  


Rowena turned. “Hello, Dear.”

“You disappeared suddenly. I suspected maybe you had something to do with Dean, or even with my family.”

“No, I tried to help. I really did.” Rowena kneeled in front of her. “I liked you. I like your niece a bit too. You’re both strong, capable women. You are smart, gutsy, and don’t let anyone stand in your way. I admire that.”

“What happened to Dean?” Lila asked. “Where did he go?”

“Darling, I thought your father would tell you the truth.” Rowena turned and saw Dean and Lila on the floor. “Samuel, what is this?”

“They’ve got fifteen minutes. They went back to learn….”

“Bring them back. Now!” Rowena screamed. “Bring them back!”

“Why?” Mary asked. “Are they in danger?”

“Some secrets are better left that way!” Rowena said. “There’s a reason the Dean Winchester of the past never told his beloved Lila the truth!”

“Dean and Lila have twelve minutes left and I have a feeling we’ll have to bring them back kicking and screaming if they don’t have answers!” Sam screamed. “What secret was he keeping? Why would you be brought in?!”  
  


“Dean Winchester didn’t come to Lila’s father that night because he was injured by a vampire. He’d been attacked by a werewolf. He’d been bitten.”

~*~

Lila kissed Dean. She was clinging to him more and more often these days. “Do you have to go?” She asked.

“Dean, these shapeshifters aren’t going to kill themselves.”  Mr. Peterson called from the front foyer.

“Sorry, Sweetheart.” Dean kissed her softly. “Three days tops.”

“Just come back. We’ll only have a few days before you leave for Kansas.” Lila had been investigating on her own. Dean knew the secret. He told her that when they got back to their time, he’d tell her everything. She knew that she couldn’t leave this time without knowing for herself.

“Lila, let him go.”

She kissed him again. “Hurry back,” She looked in his eyes.

“Don’t worry.” Dean smiled. “You won’t have a chance to miss me.”

He left as the petite lady with red hair wandered in. She was an old friend of her parents and had been staying with them for weeks. Aunt Lila had liked Rowena. She’d known she was a witch, but she liked her.

“He’ll return soon, Dear.” Rowena assured her.

“I know, but then he’ll be leaving again.” Lila wiped her eyes. Why was she so scared? She knew that this wasn’t their real life. They were in a trance. They’d wake up soon…

“Lila, you and I are friends, aren’t we?” Rowena sat on the chaise lounge and gently patted the seat next to her.

Lila walked over and sat next to her. She and Rowena had become unlikely friends. Rowena didn’t replace Charlie or Jo, who she’d hunted with for a year before Jo started riding with Ellen, but she had grown to care about and respect Rowena. “We are friends.”

“Dean Winchester isn’t the right man for you, Love.”

“Wh…what? Why would you say that?”

Rowena sighed. “It’s the truth. Dean Winchester is going to do nothing but break your heart. He has a reputation, Lila.”

Lila knew that. Both Dean Winchesters had broken a lot of hearts. “Dean’s not the man he use to be.”

“Lila, I believe you two love each other, but love doesn’t change a man like that. Just last week I saw him with that awful Juliette Fitzgerald.”

Juliette Fitzgerald had made her intentions toward Dean known years before. She’d tried, many times, to lure him into her room at the boarding house, but Dean had rebuffed all of her advantages. Lila knew she’d tried as recently as three days before and Dean had threatened to tell the couple who ran the boarding house.

“Dean feels nothing for her! He loves me.”

“What about the Harper woman? For months there were rumors that Dean was sneaking out of her home every morning!” Rowena couldn’t know that. She wasn’t in San Francisco when those stories started. “And what about Aubrey Mcalister’s son? Dean and Aubrey had a fling for a few weeks and she had the baby only eight months after he moved on from her.”

Lila stood up. “Why are you saying these things? Why are you trying to hurt us?”

“He’ll only break your heart.” Rowena stood and followed her to the window. “You’re angry and I understand. You love him. I have no doubts that he loves you. He’s just not the man for you.”

Lila pulled away from her. Rowena, the Rowena she knew, was always encouraging her to say something to Dean about her feelings. This didn’t feel right. “Why are you doing this?”

“If you ever trusted me, if you ever believed I was your friend, please believe me. You are better off without Dean.”

“Leave this house. Now!” Lila screamed. “Go back to whatever rock you climbed out from under. You aren’t here to help me. You’re here to hurt me!”

Rowena shook her head. “I’m sorry you don’t believe me. I really want to help you.” She knew she needed to leave. “I’m sorry, Lila. I really am. One day, I hope you find true happiness. I’m afraid it won’t be with Dean Winchester.” She headed for the door and turned to see Lila staring out the window. Rowena started to say something else, but decided against it. She knew that Lila and Dean’s story would end soon. Rowena considered a memory spell but realized that this may be one time when she needed to let the pieces fall into place without interfering.  Except that Rowena couldn’t do that. Not completely.

“Spiritibus de praeteritis, spirituum mortuis, ad dona in vita longa iste puer. guide her, custodiet illam defendat eius. Liceat ei talia usque ad mortem effugere infecto negotio tempus est, non habet”

~*~

“He’d been bitten….”

“Your brother is in a trance where he’s living the life of a relative of yours who was a werewolf.” Rowena turned to Lila. “I was cruel to you the last time I saw you. I told you awful lies to try and make you cast him out.”

“You were trying to help me though. You knew that he would have to leave.”

“Your father wanted to help him. Dean’s cases out of town were always during the full moon. Your father had a place in the country. He locked Dean up in a cellar every single time there was a full moon to keep him, and everyone else, safe.”

“Dean and I were leaving San Francisco.” Aunt Lila had one single tear falling down her cheek. “He said…”

“He had faith.” Rowena smiled. “He knew better, but he believed there might be a cure. I told him several times that I could do nothing. He asked me to stay, to make sure that you were protected. I did everything I could to make sure of that before I left town.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked.

Rowena looked around. “I cast a spell to give Lila eternal life. At least until she no longer has unfinished business.”

“And now she doesn’t.” Jack asked. “Does this mean Aunt Lila has to die?”

“I’m not going anywhere, young man! I still have unfinished business. My great niece and her beau aren’t back yet. I also have some paperwork I need to deal with.”

“What happened to Dean?” Sam asked. “The first Dean, I mean.”

Rowena started to speak, but Aunt Lila cut her off. “No, I want to find out when they wake up. This was why they went back in time. They have to discover the truth. I have to hear what happened from Lila and Dean.”

“If that’s what you want.” Rowena was quiet. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more.”

“I’m sorry I sent you away. Many times over the years, I wondered where you were. I wondered if you were alive. It would have been nice to have had a few protection spells for my loved ones.”

“I tried to get to Francesca.” Rowena said. “I met her one day when she was hunting another witch. I knew she was your niece. I felt the life within her. She was very early in her pregnancy.”

“She was pregnant with Lila?” Sam asked.

Rowena nodded. “When I met the Lila you know, I was overwhelmed with regret. I had truly wanted to help her family. I regretted that I couldn’t. I wanted to protect Lila…”

“Did you cast any spells on her?” Sam asked.

“No, but I’ve given her charms. Jewelry. Small tokens she would never suspect had other purposes.” Rowena smiled. “A lot of it just ended up in her possession and I believe she wanted to think Dean gave them to her as gifts. She’d never ask of course.”

“You’ve always pushed Dean to tell Lila he has feelings for her. I’ve heard you encourage Lila to do the same.” Cas looked at Rowena. “Do you know something? Is there more to this story?”

“Of course I did and of course there is! The Petersons and Winchesters were supposed to join together almost one hundred years ago. Your own father wanted that.”

“My father?” Cas asked.

“Charles declared it. The original Lila and Dean would have had many children. Those children would have been extraordinary assets to the world.” Rowena looked at Lila and Dean, still in their trance, and smiled. “Their doppelgangers came to be in order to fulfill God’s plan. Of course, they’ve both had many, many purposes with their lives, but the Winchesters and Petersons are going to unite. Lila and Dean will be married.”

“You’re sure about that?” Mary seemed doubtful. Dean had swore to her that marriage wasn’t his thing.

“I do believe you’ll be holding a grandchild in your arms very, very soon.” Rowena said with a smile.

Sam looked at his watch. “Three minutes. We need to start getting ready. Jack, go grab some water. Cas, they’ll need something to eat, to help ground them.”

Mary moved next to Aunt Lila. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I believe I will. We don’t know everything, but we know a good bit. My unfinished business is not finished. Not until I speak to a few people and hear the story my niece will tell. I don’t want to do that today though.” Aunt Lila looked at Mary. “Can you be a dear and take me back to the center. Sam, can you tell Lila and Dean that I will see them tomorrow. I look forward to hearing everything.”

~*~

“This is it.” Lila fought back tears.

“We’ll be back in our own time soon.” Dean kissed her. “There’s so much I need to say to you.”

“I know.” Lila smiled at him. “I know our story isn’t over but my aunt, your uncle…”

Dean nodded. He kissed her hands before kissing her lips one last time. “This time with you…”

“It’s been months. I’m sure everyone is panicking at home.” Lila knew he had to leave. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll be counting down the minutes until we’re together, Sweetheart.” Dean winked and walked away from her. He knew if he didn’t, he never would. His feelings for Lila had been strong since they met, but their time in the twenties had only intensified how he felt. He was frightened.

What if he didn’t really feel this way about her?

What if his feelings weren’t real at all? What if hers weren’t real? What if the feelings they thought they had for each other existed only because of their connections to relatives from the past?

“You okay, son?” Dean liked Lila’s family. Her great grandfather was knowledgeable, more so than most of the hunters he’d met since coming to the 1920s. He also loved his family and wanted to protect them desperately from the things they would hunt and kill.

“You and I both know I can’t go to Kansas.” Dean sighed. “I’m a monster. They’ll kill me or they’ll experiment on me.”

“Your father has been real patient, Dean, but I can’t keep this from happening anymore. They’re threatening to send the entire chapter house down on us if you don’t go.”

“I think I have the answer.”

“What do you mean?” Mr. Peterson looked at him. “Dean?”

Dean knew that this was what happened. He’d had the crazy thoughts for weeks. He’d have never considered it himself under normal circumstances. His great uncle Dean had though. Many times. Lila kept him alive years longer than he believed he should have been. “You and I were heading to my room to pick up the last of my things and we got jumped. You were knocked out. I was gone when you woke up…”

“Dean…”

“I’ll do it myself.” Dean said. “I would never ask you to do it.”

“It’ll kill Lila.”

“No, she’ll live a long life. She’ll have a family of her own…”

The older man shook his head. “I don’t believe she’ll move on, Dean. She loves you more than you realize.”

“She’ll have no choice. I won’t be there.” Dean closed his eyes. “I love her. I’ve never loved another woman in my entire life. I never will. I love Lila.”

“I know that, Dean. I just don’t think this is the answer. We could tell her the truth. I overheard her telling Rowena about her plans to go to Canada with you. We could tell her the truth and I could help you fortify the cellar. You and Lila could go up there. I could help you. We could make sure that you stay safe, that she stays safe…”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “Lila deserves better than that. She’s got a bigger purpose.” Dean knew that. Aunt Lila had to stay in San Francisco. She had to protect her nieces and nephews, have her son, and be in the retirement home when he and her namesake went to help Keith. “I think…..”

He was on the ground before he knew what happened. He looked and saw Mr. Peterson was knocked out.

“Hey, there, Dean-O.” Dexter kneeled next to him. “I heard you were leaving town.”

“Let him go.” Dean motioned toward the older man. “This has nothing to do with him.”

“I’ll let him go. I’ll deal with him later.” Dexter looked at Dean. “I’m dealing with you now.”

Dean shook his head. “You’re a special kind of stupid, aren’t you?” Dean knew they had thirty, maybe forty minutes before he needed to get to the cellar. He would be able to leave the next day and stay safe for a month. “Man, you don’t want to mess with me right now.”

Dexter began laughing. “This is going to get real fun soon, Dean. You and I are going to be tearing each other apart.” His smile was evil. “I decided to take matters into my own hands. Lila obviously likes brawns over brains…”

“Tell me you weren’t stupid enough….”

“I found me a pack. They were hungry, desperate. Needed money. One bite and I gave them everything they need to survive, thrive, and become members of San Francisco’s elite social circles.”

“You sick son of a bitch.”

“What about you?! You’re going to marry Lila and you’re a monster! You know she wants kids, don’t you? Of course, that wouldn’t have happened if I’d married her. I never wanted kids. She did though and I know you’re the kind of man who would have given her a million babies just to make her happy.”  Dexter kicked Dean in the side, causing him to roll over on his back. “Lila Peterson was mine. She was going to be my wife. Her money, the land, the businesses were going to be mine!”

“You never cared about her. She knew that. Everyone knew it. You could have been a man and backed off. You could have found someone else and married that poor girl for her money. Why keep after the Peterson’s?”

Dexter whistled. Dean looked up at Thomas, Lila’s great uncle, Aunt Lila’s brother, walked into view. “Tommy, want to tell Dean what you promised me?”

“I promised him money. My Father wrote me out of his will. Did you know that, Dean?”

Dean did not. “Why would he do that?”

“I had a bit of a gambling problem when I was younger. Father had to help me out. A few times.” Thomas shrugged. “He cut me off when I was eighteen.”

“How were you going to give Dexter any money?”

“Lila is a very wealthy young woman. Mother and Father put businesses in her name. She has a very sizable bank account. Of course, as her husband, Dexter would gain control of that.”

“And I was going to give my favorite brother-in-law a cut.”

Dean laughed. “You two are idiots. There’s no money!”

“What are you talking about?” Thomas asked.

“Your father is bankrupt, man. You know how he’s selling everything off slowly? He’s paying off his debts. You and Daddy share a gambling addiction.”

“You bastard!” Dexter attacked Thomas. “I’ve wasted all this time going after your whore sister…”

“Hey! She’s still my sister!”

“I wasted all this time chasing her when there’s no money! You knew that, didn’t you? What’s your game, Thomas?”

“He’s lying! My dad’s never gambled a day in his life.”

Dean felt it then. The change was going to happen soon. He quietly rolled out of the way, ready to pounce. He was ending this tonight. Dexter Collins was not leaving there alive.

“Lila’s the biggest snob I’ve ever met. I should have ruined her when I had the chance.” Dexter turned and saw Dean. “Are you getting ready for our big showdown?”

“You’re going down, asshole.”

Dexter smiled. “Am I?”

Dean heard the gun go off and then everything went black. He opened his eyes and was back in the living room with Cas, Jack, and Sam. He saw Rowena watching him, concerned.

“Dean?”

“I know what happened. I know he’s…” Dean looked at Lila. “Sweetheart, wake up,”

Rowena stopped him from touching her. “No, she’s going to need more time.”

“More time?”

“She has more to see than you did.”

Sam looked at his brother. “What did you find out?”

“Our great uncle was a werewolf and Rowena knew him.” Dean looked at her. “I know you tried to help them. Thank you.”

“Dean Winchester is thanking me? You must have seen that I’m not a completely evil person.”

“Let’s not push it.” Dean was watching Lila. He was confused. He looked around. “How long was I under?”

“Thirty three minutes.” Jack said.

“How long will she be like this?” Dean asked.

Rowena shook her head. “I have no idea. She’s the doppelganger for a woman who has lived a very long, amazing life. Lila will have to experience all of her ups and downs along the way.”

“I’m not leaving until she’s awake.” Dean said.

“Dean, we shouldn’t leave her under for too long.” Sam told him. “How much time passed for you in the trance?”

“Seven months.”

“She still have almost ninety years.” Sam said.

Cas spoke up. “I think that perhaps you should visit her aunt.”

Dean shook his head. “Not without Lila.”

“You need to.” Rowena said. “She has unfinished business that you can help her with. She’s an old lady, Dean. It would best for you to go and see her. Tell her everything.”

“My Lila should be there.”

Everyone heard it. Dean said my Lila. Not our Lila.

My Lila.

“Your Lila will be safe here. Auntie Lila will hang on to see her, I’m positive.” Rowena looked into his eyes. “You need to go to her, Dean. She needs to know what happened before anyone else.”

Dean nodded. “You’re right.”

“We’ll come with you.” Cas was worried about Dean going alone.

“I can go alone.”

“I’d like to see Aunt Lila again.” Jack said. “She’s very charming.”

“That she is.” Dean looked back at Lila. “Sammy, I don’t want to leave her.”

“I’ll keep her safe, Dean. I promise.” Sam promised. “She’d want you to go.”

Dean knew he was right. “I’ll be back tonight. Call me if something happens.”

Rowena looked at Lila with a small smile. “I’ll cast a circle of protection.”

Dean hesitated, but finally leaned over and kissed Lila’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon, Sweetheart.”


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Mirroring Souls Chapter Three**

Weeks had passed. Dean Winchester had disappeared. His family, the Men of Letters, and every hunter the Peterson’s knew were searching him. Thomas confessed he knew about the supernatural and had coerced Lila into telling him what she knew.

Days grew darker and darker for Lila. She knew eventually she would be back with Dean, in 2018. She knew he was safe.

She had to know what happened to him in 1927 though.

“Miss Lila,” Margaret came into the room. “Mr. Thomas is calling for you to join him.”

“I don’t want to.” She was dressed but she rarely left her room anymore.

“Miss Lila, please. He said he’d slap me if you didn’t come down.”

“He’ll do no such thing!” Lila flew out of her room and down the stairs, passing her parents-her great grandparents- on the way.

“Lila, honey, what’s wrong?”

“Where is he?” Lila screamed. “Thomas, where are you?”

“The Queen is blessing her with an appearance?”

“Did you threaten Margaret? I know you’ve hit her! I know you’ve hit some of the other girls. What’s wrong with you?”

“Thomas,” Mr. Peterson stepped in front of Lila. “Is this true?”

“Does it matter?” He asked. “I need to speak to Lila. Alone.”

“No,” Mrs. Peterson shook her head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“It’s fine.” Lila knew that this conversation was important. “It’s fine. I can handle him. He’d be a fool to try anything.”

Once alone, Thomas shook his head. “Margaret’s a whore.”

“Don’t speak about her like that!” Lila said through clenched teeth. “Do not speak of her at all.”

“Fine, fine.” Thomas poured himself more of their father’s finest scotch. “You are going to marry Dexter. Soon.”

“Like hell I am!” Lila looked at him, convinced he was crazy. “I want nothing to do with Dexter Collins!”

“I’m going to lay it all out for you, little sister. Dexter and I, we owe someone money. A lot of money. I was cut off. You on the other hand, have money. We need it.”

Lila’s mind began spinning. “You found Father the night Dean went missing.He’d been mugged. Thomas, did you, or Dexter, have anything to do with Dean’s disappearance?”

“I had nothing to do with it, Lila.”

“What about Dexter? You two are apparently very close these days.”

“Dexter wasn’t in town that night.”

Lila turned away from her brother. “I won’t do it, Thomas. I can’t.”

“Lila, this is life or death!”

“What have you gotten yourself into?” Lila looked at her brother frightened. “What are you and Dexter involved with?”

“We just….” Thomas stopped. “Lila, take the children to the country house. Today. Tell Mother and Father your want to open it for the weekend. Everyone will be here this evening for Grace’s birthday. Please, take the kids and go.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Just trust me.” Thomas pleaded. “Their bags should still be packed. I’ll have my boy follow you and Clifford over. Please, Lila. Get the children out of here.”

Lila saw something in his eyes. He knew what was going to happen. “I’m assuming you’ll look out for everyone here?”

“I’ll do my best.” He said. “Lila, I made a grave mistake a long time ago. I don’t know how to fix anymore. I’ll see to our parents and sisters. Just get the kids…take Margaret to help you.”

She did as he asked. It took three hours but soon they were heading north. Thomas had arranged a private ferry and cars met them when they made it across the bay. When they arrived at their destination, Lila did what little she could to protect the house.

The next morning, a family friend came to tell her the news of her family. Everyone in the house the night before had been murdered. They had no leads, but the friend confessed that they thought maybe wild animals had found their way into the home somehow. Lila knew that it was werewolves. She wished Dean was still there to help her, but she knew that the Dean Winchester her Aunt Lila knew was dead. Her Dean was back with their family.

~*~

“Aunt Lila,” Dean entered the room slowly. “Are you up to company?”

“Where’s Lila?”

“They said she’ll be under longer because you had….a longer life than Dean.”

Aunt Lila nodded. “Rowena told us that he was a werewolf. I suspect that you didn’t tell your Lila the truth.”

Dean shook his head. “I wanted to, but I couldn’t. I knew I couldn’t, but the one time I almost said something, the words wouldn’t come out.” He looked at her. “Aunt Lila, he carried that secret for years. Your father helped keep him safe and made sure that he never hurt anyone.”

“Father adored him.” She smiled. “How did he…”

“Shot. The night he left you to go to Kansas. Dexter Collins and his crew were responsible. Your brother, Thomas…”

“Thomas warned me before the murders. He told me to get the kids and leave. I wondered many times over the years…”

“He and Dexter had a financial arrangement. They wanted you to marry Dexter, give him your money…” Dean shook his head. “I don’t think Thomas was connected to Dean’s murder. I believe that Dexter had one of his pack do it.”

“His…pack?”

“Dexter’s crew was a pack of werewolves. He was paying for their extravagant lifestyle in exchange for being turned. He wanted to kill Dean himself.”

“Yes, he did. Dexter was a horrible, sick man. He was killed in 1932. He was accused of murdering a young girl he’d been running around with. I was sure that the girls’ family hunted him down.” Aunt Lila reached for Dean’s hands. “Lila will be back with us soon.”

“I know.” Dean took a deep breath. “I love her. I loved her years ago. I’m worried though.”

“I suspected this may happen. You’re worried that your feelings for her aren’t real, maybe they never were?”

“I…yes. I don’t know. I love her. I have since I met her.”

“She’s your soulmate. Just as my Dean was mine. She’s your soulmate.”

Dean had to ask. “Who is your son’s father?”

Aunt Lila smiled. “My son was adopted. My oldest niece died giving birth to him. I adopted him to make sure no one could take him away. His father was not a very nice boy. He abandoned Katherine as soon as she learned she was expecting.”

“He knows?”

“Of course. I was always honest with him. I loved every single one of those children as if they were my own. Jeffrey was the only one I had to adopt though. He’s a good son though. He and his family come to visit me often. He’s getting on in years also.”

“Your family was amazing.” Dean told her. “I’m glad that Lila had the chance to know some of her people.”

“Family is important, Dean. I’m glad to see that she has one. You, your brother, mother, the angels…Lila is very lucky.” Aunt Lila looked at him. “You love her, Dean Winchester. You love her because she’s the woman you are supposed to be with. I’m sure being our doppelgangers has had a little to do with it, but you loved her before you knew that. Had you two not shown up here the other day, you would have never known it.”

“Before we went into the trance, we agreed we were going to talk once we got back here. There’s a lot we need to say to each other.” Dean smiled. “I don’t expect us to get together right away. There’s a lot to deal with.”

“Brad sounds a lot like Dexter.” Aunt Lila sounded angry. “He must be dealt with.”

“Are you saying…”

“What?” Aunt Lila looked at Dean. She suddenly started laughing. “Oh, you thought I wanted you to kill him? Heavens, no! I want you to tell him to stay away from Lila, once and for all. Be assertive, Dean, or he’ll become an even bigger problem.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Dean smiled. There was a knock and an older gentleman entered with a younger woman.

“Jeffrey! Melanie!” Aunt Lila’s face lit up. “Dean, this is my son and granddaughter. I have a lot to tell them.”

After a few moments, Dean kissed her cheek. “I’ll bring Lila as soon as she’s back.”

“You do that.” Aunt Lila said. “And take care of that problem. Today. Tell Jack and Castiel to give me a few minutes. I saw them waiting outside a few moments ago.”

Dean nodded and left the room. He passed the message to Cas and Jack and walked outside. After a quick call to check on Lila, he dialed a number he’d saved just in case…

“Brad? It’s Dean Winchester. Look, Lila ended things with you a long time ago. I know you think what happened in Missouri was already happening. That was a one time thing because Lila and I both thought that’s what the other wanted. Things have changed. You’re going to lose her number. You’re going to stop having people spy on her for you. You’re going to forget she exists.” He listened to the other man stutter before saying. “I’m glad we had this chat. Have a good life and stay away from Lila.”

~*~

Sam looked at Rowena. “It’s been six hours.”

“I know.” Rowena suspected it could be another day, possibly two. “She’s doing well though.”

“I’m worried.” Sam confessed. “Aunt Lila knew her mother. I’m worried Lila is going to see something or learn something…”

“I’m certain that is why she’s not come back to us yet.” Rowena said. “Samuel, she’ll be fine. She’ll…”

“Is she okay? Is Lila awake?” Dean rushed in. “Damn it! Why isn’t she awake yet?”

“She will be. Soon.” Sam assured him. “How’s Aunt Lila?”

“She’s amazing.” Dean told him. “I filled her in on what I learned. She filled me in on a couple of things. I have to take Lila as soon as she’s awake.”

“Absolutely.” Sam agreed. “Mom went to grab some food.”

“Yeah, she sent me a text.” Dean sat next to Lila. He started to talk and then saw Rowena. “I’ll just wait here.”

“I hope you won’t waste anymore time.” Rowena said softly. “It’s been obvious for a long time that the two of you care deeply for each other.”

“Lila and I have a lot to talk about.”

“I’m with Rowena on this.” Sam looked at his brother. “Don’t waste anymore time, Dean.”

~*~

Lila experienced Aunt Lila’s life. All the highs and lows, ups and downs, and finally, the decision to move into the retirement center in Fresno. Some of the family was now there. They all offered her rooms, but she liked the idea of living among people her age.

Her phone rang and she was surprised to hear her phone. “Francesca, love? Where are you?”

“I just saw him. He said for me to stay away. He said that he wants nothing to do with me or our baby!” The young woman cried. “Aunt Lila, he said that he wants me to leave the life…”

“It would be best. I’ll help you start over.”

“My mother won’t talk to me. No one but you will.”

“Francesca, please come here, love. I’m not leaving for Fresno yet. Please come here and let me help you. Jeffrey adores you, really. He would understand…”

“I can’t put you or Jeffrey in that position.” Francesca cried. “The baby’s name is Lila. After you.”

“Oh, dear girl, I’m honored.”

“I hope my little girl becomes as amazing a woman as you are.”

“Francesca, she’s going to have a good life.”

The sobbing got louder. “I hope so.”

Lila knew where her mother’s body was found. She knew that she could go out there and save her.

She could do it and most certainly throw everything off track.

The time she’d had with her mother was a gift. She’d watch her grow up. She’d met her father one time, but he was very distant and quiet. Lila suspected that he was nervous about all the grandeur of Lila Peterson’s home. Francesca was smart, brave, beautiful, and funny. She and Aunt Lila had had an incredible bond.

“I want you to know that I love you.” Francesca said. “I love you so very much.”

“I love you.” Lila answered, tears running down her cheek. “Where are you?”

“I had the baby. I dropped her at a church. I left a note. Aunt Lila, she has a better chance at a life outside of hunting if I…”

Lila wanted to tell her that wasn’t true. She wanted to tell Francesca everything. The words wouldn’t come out of her mouth though. “She’ll have a good life.”

“I love you. I wish you could have seen her. She’s beautiful. She’s perfect.”

“I’ll see her one day. I’ll make sure of it.” Lila smiled.

“I have to go. I tried to see him again, to tell him she was gone. He wouldn’t see me. I thought that he’d want to know that I took precautions to get her out of this life.”

“Rest, sweet girl. You’ve been through something traumatic, physically and emotionally. Rest.”

“I love you, Aunt Lila.”

“I love you, Francesca.”

Days later, Lila stood with her son and his family as Francesca was laid to rest. She knew she couldn’t search for herself as a baby. Lila knew that this was the last piece of the puzzle for her.

“Mother, is there anywhere you’d like to go?”

“Actually, take me by the house, please.” Lila smiled. “I’d like to check something.”

“The house looked exactly as it had the day she and Dean were sent to 1926. She had a box with her and found the perfect hiding spot for it.

“Mother?”

“I think I’m ready….” She felt dizzy. “It’s….”

“Lila? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?”

“Dean?”

“Mother?”

Dean’s voice was growing louder. “Lila, come back to me. I can see you’re trying to wake up. I know you’re ready. Come back to me. Please.”

Lila opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. “Dean?”

“I’m here. I got you.”

“I was there until 1980.” She was whispering. “How long was that here?”

“Four days.” Dean told her. “I was worried. Rowena insisted you were safe. She said that you needed…”

“I watched my mother grow up.” Lila’s eyes filled with tears. “And I buried her.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” Dean wiped her tears away.

“There’s a box. I need to take it to her.”

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. The call had come through only a few moments before. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry…”

“What?…..” She saw his face. “No.”

“She was hanging on, Lila. Rowena put a spell on her years ago. She gave her eternal life, at least until any business she had was fulfilled.”

“But I wasn’t back!”

“She knew everything you now know.” Dean told her. “I filled in the blanks.”

“I knew there was something you were trying to tell me.”

Dean nodded. “I knew I couldn’t but I wanted to. I really wanted to tell you and tried to, but I couldn’t. The words…”

“Would get stuck in your throat?” Lila asked. “I know. I wanted to tell my mom the truth and tried but couldn’t.” She slowly started to get up. “I really need to move.”

Dean helped her up and Sam rushed to get her something to drink. Lila touched Dean’s face and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I missed you so much.”

“I know, Lila. It was only a few days and you were here but…”

“It was over fifty years for me,” She whispered. “I need to know what happened. I need to know….”

Dean lead her to the sofa and told her everything she didn’t know. Pieced together, it made sense.

“I was terrified you’d think that I was involved in the attack on your family.”

“Never!” Lila assured him. “I knew you were keeping something from me, but I never suspected that. It makes so much sense now.” She leaned against him. “Her Dean died the night he left?”

“Yeah. I came back as soon as it happened.”

Lila stood up and walked to a closet in the corner of the room. She pulled the box out and smiled. “Aunt Lila told me to bring these things back. I can’t leave them behind…”

“She gave my mom boxes of things the other day. Aunt Lila wanted everything taken to the bunker.”

Lila smiled. “I’ll take a lot of pride putting that into our database.”

Dean pulled her into his arms and held her for a long time. “When you’re ready, there’s some things in Aunt Lila’s room she wanted you to have.”

“I’d like to shower and change, but I want to go over today.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked her. “Do you want something to eat?”

“Later.” Lila kissed his cheek. “I need to go over there.”

“Yeah, sure.” Dean slowly began to smile. “I could join you in the shower. Make sure you don’t fall over or anything.”

Lila smiled, shaking her head. “Are you suggesting that we…”

“I was kidding. Well sort of.” Dean was still smiling. “We’ve got a lot to talk about. I really didn’t want you to fall in the shower though.”

“I think I’ll be okay.” Lila kissed him gently. “We do need to talk. That time we had together was special.”

Dean knew that. “Let’s get over to Fresno and we’ll take it from there.”

~*~

Aunt Lila was already gone when they got there. The nurses greeted Lila with hugs and told her that her aunt’s last days were happier because she’d met her. She was told that Jeffrey had left for the day but was hoping to see her soon.

“He’s a nice guy.” Dean told her.

“I know.” Lila smiled. “I spent a long time with him.”

Lila looked around the room. “I wonder what will happen to all of her things.”

“It’s all yours, Lila.” The first nurse they’d met, Nancy, smiled at her. “She spent two days with her son, granddaughter, and lawyer rewriting her will.”

“I can’t…don’t they want…”

“I’m sure Jeffrey and Melanie will explain everything in the next few days.” Nancy walked to a drawer. “I’m supposed to give these to both of you immediately though.”

Lila and Dean stared at the letters. Dean slipped his into the inner pocket of his jacket. Lila looked at hers for another minute before handing it over to Dean. He nodded and put it away with his. “I wish I could have made it back before…”

Nancy smiled. “You gave her so much these last few days. You have no idea how much meeting you meant to her.”

They stayed for an hour, visited Keith for a bit, and met several people who loved and admired Aunt Lila. As they left, Lila reached for Dean’s hand. “She was amazing.”

“She really was.” Dean kissed the top of her head. “Let’s get back to the house. We can call Jeffrey. Aunt Lila left instructions with my mother. She was going to tell her son the truth about everything so he’d understand…”

“Hunter’s funeral?” Lila asked.

“She wants to rest in peace. Rowena said that she would. Aunt Lila lived a long, full life. She made damn sure to wrap up everything she had left in this life. Had things gone different though, she would probably have had a hunter’s funeral anyway. It’s the least we can do for her.” Dean shrugged. “I’m sure there’s a few other things she’s going to ask of us in those letters.”

With a smile, Lila thought of several things she knew her aunt would ask of them. “I’m certain of that.”

~*~

“You look exactly like her.” Jeffrey’s smile was one of shock and happiness. “Mother spoke of finding you for years. We could never find anything though.”

“I run into the same problem. I knew my mother’s name, but all I ever found was about her death. I bounced around from foster home to foster home until I ran away when I was fourteen. Years later, my best friend tried to find information. Charlie was a genius and when she couldn’t find anything, I knew no one could.”

“After everything Mother told us, and reading the journals she had, I suspect now that maybe there was something else at work. You found us when you were meant to. I hope you’ll keep in touch and visit when you can.”

“I plan to.” Lila promised. “I appreciate the cabins, Jeffrey.” Aunt Lila had vacation cabins in various parts of the country. No one had used them for years and she insisted that they be given to Lila to use as safe houses. “You have no idea how much that helps us.”

Jeffrey nodded. “Sam explained that there would be friends using them from time to time also.”

“Not many, just a few really good friends of ours.” Lila was nervous about mentioning her concerns, but she knew she had to. “I wanted to talk to you about the money. I don’t feel right…”

“Lila, that money is yours. It would have been yours had your mother lived. My mother wanted you to have it. I want you to have it.” Jeffrey smiled. “Use it for a big wedding, a dream honeymoon, and to spoil all the kids you and Dean are going to have.”

“You’re a little ahead of yourself there.” Lila laughed. “Dean and I aren’t actually together yet.” She paused. “I think we are, but I’m not sure. We need to talk and haven’t had a chance.”

“Perhaps after the funeral tomorrow.” Jeffrey patted her hand. “He loves you, Lila. He loves you very much.”

“I love him.” Lila was ready to acknowledge that. “I just hope that we can both let go of some things from our pasts and move forward.”

Jeffrey’s grandson entered and told him it was time to go. Jeffrey leaned in and kissed Lila’s cheek. “We’ll meet at the church in the morning and then we’ll gather at the house in Ross after.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Lila watched them leave and took a deep breath and looked around. The large house was hers. Jeffrey didn’t want it, his daughter and grandchildren saw no reason to keep it.

“You’re alone?” Dean peeked his head in.

“Jeffrey just left. He’s going to meet us at the church. Everything has been taken care of.” Lila closed her eyes as Dean stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I was thinking that maybe tomorrow night, we could spend some time alone.”

“I actually booked us a room for two nights. Sam, Mom, Cas, and Jack are leaving tomorrow after the funeral. I thought that maybe we’d take two days for us. I know you’ll want to get back here a little more often.”

Lila sighed. “I wish we could stay here. I know that’s not possible, but I wish we could. Jeffrey and Melanie said they were going to sell the house had Aunt Lila not left it to me.”

“I wish we could stay, but we’d probably be here less often than we’re at the bunker.” Dean told her. “We can always come for special occasions.”

“I was hoping Christmas.” Lila had an idea. “We can invite Jody, Donna, the girls….”

“That might be fun.” Dean thought about it. “We don’t usually do much.”

“I know the supernatural world doesn’t usually give us time off for holidays but there’s plenty of other hunters out there.” Lila reminded him. “We should plan for Christmas. Stay through the first of the year.”

Dean smiled at her. “I had an idea for that week but I like yours better. I think it’ll work out better for everyone.”

“What’s your idea?”

“I’ll run it past you tomorrow night. We’re staying at the Fairmont by the way.”

Lila’s mouth dropped. “The Fairmont?! Dean, that’s…”

“I got it covered.” Dean told her. “Don’t worry about it, please.”

Lila watched him for a minute before nodding. “I’m looking forward to it. I think it’ll be nice to have time away from everyone and everything.”

“There’s so much I need to say to you,” Dean pushed a piece of hair from her eyes. “I know we can make this work and it has nothing to do with being doppelgangers. You and I have our own connection. We have our own bond.” He took a deep breath, “Lila, I…”

“Hey, Mom and I caught a case. We’re going to Oregon tomorrow. We’ll swing back this way once we wrap it up.”

“Sounds good.” Dean’s arms tightened around Lila. “Just give us some warning before you come back.” He winked at his brother.

Sam nodded. “Sure, we can do that.”

Lila kissed Dean. “Mind if I take the car? I need to get a few things.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“You don’t trust me with your car?”

Dean shook his head. “You’re the only person I really trust with Baby. I just don’t want to be away from you.”

~*~

The church service was brief. That was for everyone except the few family members who knew the truth. The few in the know made the short trip above the bay to the family estate. Cas and Jack had gone the day before and prepared everything.

Sam was driving the hearse. It would have been difficult to explain to any outsiders what they were doing. Everyone stood together. Lila reached over and touched Jeffrey’s shoulder. He smiled at her, tears in his eyes.

“Mother really wanted this.” He told her. “She said she wanted to make sure that her time was over.”

“I know people say that loved ones have moved on to better places. It’s true.” Lila told him. “Everyone has their own Heaven, Jeffrey. For most, it’s beautiful and it’s perfect.”

Jeffrey looked back at her. “I don’t know how you know that, but I believe you.”

Melanie had arranged for lunch to be served and soon after, everyone began leaving. Mary and Sam promised Dean they’d check in and let him know when they were heading back to San Francisco. Dean waited until after Jeffrey left before approaching her.

“Are you ready?”

Lila nodded. “I’m excited to spend time alone with you. I feel like we need both could use a break.”

“I agree.” Dean kissed her. “If you’re ready…”

“Let me tell everyone else goodbye.”

Thirty minutes later, they were heading to the Fairmont. Lila had mentioned it a few times. She and Charlie had investigated a ghost there once, but Lila was scared to let Charlie get them a room. She was worried they’d get caught.

“I’m so excited.” Lila looked at Dean. “I’m also really touched. You listened to me.”

“I remember you bringing up that place.” Dean bit his lip. “Lila, I got a king….”

“We’ve shared a bed before.”

“We weren’t together.” Dean pointed out. “I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I didn’t think about that when I booked the room.”

“Dean,” Lila’s hand moved to his cheek. “I assumed we’d be sharing a bed. I was surprised we weren’t this week at the house.”

“I wanted to give you a little space.” Dean told her.

Once checked in, Lila was excited to see their room. As soon as the door opened, she gasped.

“This is incredible.” She looked at Dean. “I’m not sure I’m worth this.”

“You’re worth this and more, Sweetheart.” Dean tipped the young man who’d escorted them upstairs. “This doesn’t even scratch the surface of what you deserve, Lila.”

As soon as the door closed, Lila exhaled. “Now that you’ve got me alone, whatever do you plan to do with me, Mr. Winchester?”

“I want you to go into that beautiful bathroom and take a hot bath while I order room service and set it up.” Dean opened his bag and pulled a wrapped gift out. “I hope you like it.”

“Dean…”

“Go relax….”

“Dean, we need to talk.” Lila grew serious. “I need to tell you something and it can’t wait.”

Dean bit her lip. “I want to say something to you too but I wanted to make it special.”

Lila shook her head. “I don’t need special. I just need to know what you’re thinking. I need you to know what I’m feeling. Dean, I love you. I’ve loved you since before our night together all those years ago.”

“Li…”

“I love you.” Lila kissed him. “I love you, Dean. I don’t need anything but you.” She looked around. “This room is incredible though. I definitely don’t want to waste these two days. It’s not what I want or need. You’re it.” She kissed him again. “You’re all I want and need.  If you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay. Just be honest with me. Please.”

  
Dean raised a brow. “I’m in love with you, Lila. I love you so much I’m changing my mind about things I thought I would never consider.” He smiled. “I want to marry you, Lila. I want you a family with you. I want to have as close to an apple pie life as we can have.” He kissed her. “I want our story to have a happy ending.”

“I want that.” Lila kissed him back. “I want all of that.” Tears formed in her eyes. “You’re the only man I could ever see myself having any of that with.”

“I know, Lila, I know.” He took a deep breath. “I planned to tell you I love you, but I was hoping to build up to the other stuff.”

“It’s okay, Dean.” Lila laughed. “At least we got it out there.”

“One hell of a way to start these two days.”

“I’m sure there’s a lot we’ll be talking about.” Lila took his hand and pulled him toward the bathroom. “The bathtub is huge and I really want to relax in your arms for awhile.”

“Are you sure?” He stopped and turned her to face him. “I don’t want to rush anything and risk ruining…”

“What we have, it can’t be ruined.” Lila told him. “And I don’t feel like we’re rushing anything. I feel like the longer we stand here discussing it, we’re just wasting more time.”

“Yeah, we’ve wasted enough time.” Dean agreed. “Let’s make sure we do the rest of this right.”

 

The End


End file.
